Jalan
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: Mata Wanda masih sembab pagi itu. Mimpi buruknya semalam juga belum sepenuh nya menyudahi kunjungan. Dan Steve akan pergi menjalankan misi terakhirnya./SPOILER! post-endgame! hahahahahaha


Lima tahun terdengar sebentar.

Tapi juga terasa selamanya.

Seperti semua hal terjadi begitu saja, berlalu begitu saja mengitari kehidupan orang – ornag yang di tinggalkan.

Tapi _mereka_ bukanlah mereka. Mereka masih merasakan kekejaman itu. Menusuk perlahan dengan belati – belatinya yang tajam. Masih tak sanggup untuk berjalan, menuju jalan yang berduri itu.

Masih ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan pada persimpangan itu.

Dengan keteguhan yang Natasha miliki. Kekuatannya untuk tetap bertahan di setiap keterjatuhannya dalam emosi yang tak mampu ia bendung.

Kesabaran Steve dalam menghadapi segalanya juga merupakan kombinasi yang pas.

Dan benar saja.

Mereka di sini sekarang, dengan orang – orang yang tersisa. Dalam misi menyelamatkan dunia. Dalam misi yang menggadaikan nyawa mereka.

Senyum Natasha begitu bermakna saat itu. Penuh arti dan maksud. Steve sudah lama sekali melihat senyum itu. Senyum tanpa beban, tanpa kekejaman. Senyum Natasha yang biasa ia berikan pada dirinya dan Wanda.

Andai saja Steve tahu itu detik terakhirnya menjumpai senyum itu,

-_kan ia kecup senyum itu selamanya._

* * *

.

.

.

**Jalan**

_/ja·lan/_

1 tempat untuk lalu lintas orang (kendaraan dan sebagainya); 2 perkembangan atau berlangsungnya

(tentang perundingan, rapat, cerita, dan sebagainya) _dari awal sampai akhir:_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Wanda kembali.

_Demi tuhan-_ dia kembali.

Serpihan yang Steve rasa selama ini hilang. Serpihan yang membuat dirinya setidaknya bertahan.

Steve memeluk Wanda. Dengan segala yang ia miliki. Dengan apa yang tersisa dari dirinya yang merasa lelah ini.

Natasha meninggalkan mereka. Semesta sepertinya menolak keberadaan keluarga yang mereka bangun dari serpihan kekejaman dunia ini. Dan sejak dulu seperti itu. akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi rasanya Steve harus bertahan.

"-apakah dia tahu Steve?"

Bisik Wanda begitu menyedihkan. Dan Steve menyadari, bukan dirinya saja yang berduka atas kepergian Natasha. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasaka kesengsaraan. Banyak sekali hal yang sudah mereka lalui. Banyak kekejaman yang menghampiri. Dan rasanya Steve sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Tapi jika memang semua ini dilakukan karena Natasha. Karena nyawa yang wanita itu jual.

Sepertinya Steve dan Wanda harus belajar mensyukuri nyawa miliknya yang membayar segalanya ini.

"-ia tahu, Wanda. Sangat tahu."

* * *

"_Hey, redhair."_

Natasha tersenyum tipis. Ia memalingkan kepalanya. Memutus kontaknya dari pemandangan desiran pantai yang menemaninya.

Pria yang memanggilnya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Natasha. Sama – sama kembali terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"_-kau suka di sini, hm?"_

Pertanyaan terdengar mustahil untuk dijawab. Pertanyaan itu justru seharusnya Natasha lontarkan kepada pria itu.

"_Kau akan menyukai tempat ini,"_alih Natasha. Menolak menjawab pertanyaan Tony.

Tony terkekeh pelan. _"-aku akan menyukainya, jika ada burger keju di sini."_

"_Tony_,"bisik Natasha seperti biasa. Mencoba untuk tidak kesal dengan kelakuan pria yang begitu ia kenal itu.

Tawa Tony terdengar melebur bersama dengan ombak yang menari dihadapan mereka.

Natasha teringat perayaan natal pertama Wanda. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di Australia. Menyerapi perayaan Natal yang jauh lebih hangat. Ditemani pasir dan ombak. Dengan pemandangan keindahan dan memori yang terukirkan. Perayaan terakhir mereka. Tanpa konfliks dan misi menyelamatkan dunia.

Sebagai _keluarga._

Kata itu terdengar janggal di kehidupan Natasha. Sebuah mimpi kekanakan. Yang berisikan cinta yang kembali lagi diperuntukan anak – anak.

"_Morgan pasti akan bangga dengan diriku."_

Deklarasi yang di ucapkan Tony begitu terdengar dirinya. Terlepas dari keberadaan mereka yang sudah tak dapat menyentuh kehidupan itu lagi. Mereka hanya bisa mengawasi sekarang.

"_Aku yakin itu."_

Tony tersenyum mendengar respon Natasha. Dibalik keangkuhan diri Natasha ada saat – saat ia mampu berkata – kata tulus. Dan yang satu ini sangat menyentuh dirinya.

Tony menggenggam jemari Natasha. Memberikan dirinya kekuatan. Natasha kemudian meliriknya. Masih dalam keraguan dan emosinal yang sama.

"_Kau merindukan mereka, bukan?"_

Natasha terdiam sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangan dari Tony yang sepertiny tahu segalanya.

"_Wanda dan Steve. Aku yakin mereka akan berjuang kuat. Untuk tetap berjalan. Untuk tetap maju,"_

Tony tersenyum tipis. Dengan segala hal yang ia bisa. Ia merapikan helai – helai rambut yang berada di sisi kepala Natasha. Dan Natasha yang jauh lebih mengenal Tony dibanding para Avengers lainnya bahkan tak pernah ingat sisi Tony yang ini.

"_Mereka akan terus perjuang. Selama nyawa mu yang menjadi bayaran."_

Tony benar. Ia selalu benar. Tiap ucapannya yang mengatakan mereka lelah. Tiap tindakannya, tiap usahanya dalam memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Dan kali ini Tony benar.

Steve dan Wanda akan tetap maju. Tetap menjalani jalan yang mereka pilih. Sesulit apa pun itu. Sekejam apapun itu.

Demi _Natasha. _

Tapi Natasha masih ragu. Masih ketakutan. Seharusnya di sini ia tenang.

Steve dan Wanda masih membutuhkannya. Itu yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam dirinya.

Kemudian Tony berbisik,

"_-tapi Wanda masih kehilangan dirimu Nat."_

Natasha masih menatap ombak di hadapan mereka. Masih mencoba melupakan fakta yang Tony bisikkan barusan. Rasanya butuh semua energi miliknya agar tidak menangis. DAN Natasha membawa suasan itu dengan tawa pilunya.

"_Aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu, Stark."_

"_Aku serius Natasha. Kau tak seharusnya di sini,"_ujar Tony mencoba mengambil perhatian Natasha. Setiap ucapannya begitu meyakinkan.

"_-terus kemana kah diriku?"_Natasha terdengar meragu. Ia kembali takut. Ia tak punya tempat di sini, tak juga punya tempat di dunia. Mungkin Steve tapi keraguan kembali menggerogotinya.

Tony menarik pundak Natasha. Memeluk wanita itu dengan segala hal yang ia miliki. Mencoba menghilangkan keraguan yang Natasha miliki.

"_Pulanglah Nat,"_

Tubuh Natasha bercahaya. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Sama emosionalnya dengan Tony.

"_-kau harus bersama mereka,"_Tony menunjuk portal yang secara samar memperlihatkan Wanda dan Steve. Saling berpelukkan.

Natasha melihat Tony. Tony juga ingin kembali. Tapi waktunya habis. Ini tempatnya. Perlabuhan terakhirnya.

Bisik Tony pecah bersama dengan air matanya.

"_-pulang lah Nat. Mereka membutuhkan dirimu dibandingkan yang lain."_

* * *

"Jangan bertingkah,"

Bisik Steve 5 detik lalu. Yang terjawabkan tawa kecil milik Wanda.

Mata Wanda masih sembab pagi itu. Mimpi buruknya semalam juga belum sepenuh nya menyudahi kunjungan. Dan Steve akan pergi menjalankan misi terakhirnya.

Steve juga masih enggan meninggalkan gadis itu. tapi itu semua akan terasa seperti biasa lagi. Ia tak akan pergi lama. Dan mimpi buruk Wanda akan terhapuskan di saat ia kembali. Doronga dari Wanda sendiri juga memperkuat tekad Steve untuk mengembalikan batu – batu itu ketempat semula.

Dan ia akhiri misi itu di Vormir.

Planet yang terjebak dalam senja. Terjebak antara hari dan malam. Terjebak dalam keredupan antara cahaya dan gelap yang tak betul – betul tinggal.

Ini kah tempat Natasha mengakhiri segalanya? Mimpi, tekad, dan ambisinya demi mewujudkan mimpi indahnya yang ia sendiri tak mampu lihat?

Steve mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya pada batu oranye itu. Mencoba menyimpan jiwa Natasha lebih lama lagi. Memohon sekali lagi, berharap masih ada barang sekali kesempatan untuk terwujudkan.

Namun Steve rasa itu semua tak ada gunanya.

Ia harus kembali. Tanpa ada harapan. Karena yang justru ia harapkan sekarang, untuk dapat menghapus mimpi buruk Wanda. Dengan itu Steve ingin kembali.

_Steve ingin pulang. _

Satu lagi, dan ia akan pulang.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini,"bisik Steve sembari membuka jemarinya di atas tebing itu. ia tak mampu melihat dasar tebing itu. Ia tak sanggup. Roh, dengan wajah musuh lamanya itu, juga tak memberi ekspresi lebih pada Steve. Ia masih tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Masih Steve yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

Roh itu tak berkata banyak. Ia terkejut saat menerima batu itu kembali. Dan Steve masih mematung sunyi menatap jauh ke ufuk redup itu.

Natasha mungkin di ujung sana. Bersama Tony. Tersenyum kepada dirinya. Dan ia mendengar kesunyian yang Steve berikan.

Sebelum kegelapan yang dibawakan oleh cahaya yang terbesit kasar itu. Steve berbisik lembut,

"-_aku mencintaimu."_

Steve, mengucapkan itu tanpa suara. Tapi rasa itu terdengar hingga selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bodoh ahhhhhh. Yang penting tugas biologi ku udah selesai (hehehehehehe) heran nya eh bisnya anak SMA rasa kuliah kedokteran. Gue kan nda mau jadi dokter :(

Kok curhat(?) pokoknya ini kelanjutan buat story ane yang judulnya Persimpangan. Mau nya sih ada lanjutannya. Tapi tunggu aja gue terdampar di padang kesedihan.

Pokok gue mau maki. Vangke memang Russo bersaudara. Masa Nat nggak dapat pemakaman :( mau precious baby need more than that. Fckyou

Udah lah nda usah ikut marah. Untuk gue nda puasa.

Enjoy lah

(buat kalian yang sama sakitnya dengan dirikuh :( )

_Samarinda 07/05/2019_


End file.
